Barren Desert (2018.04.25)
Event Time *'Start: '''25 April 2018 *'End: 7 May 2018 How to Participate #Players can use Barren Shovel ( ) to explore the map. #Barren Shovel can be obtained from Exploration Package or Big Exploration Package at Item Mall. #Players can explore a total of 16 locations within the map, each location needs a different number of shovels (the next location always costs shovels higher than the previous one). #At the bottom of the map interface, from right to left, the interface will show the current number of shovels players have, the best reward for the exploration on all 16 locations in the current '''Barren Desert map, the number of shovels required for the next exploration, and the refresh button (switching current Barren Desert map to the new one). #One of all 16 rewards from 16 locations will most likely appear to be the best reward for exploration and players can get at most only one of it. #Switching the current Barren Desert map ( ) costs 5 Diamonds on the first try and adds 5 additional diamonds for each subsequent refresh. #There is no limit on the number of refreshes. Each refresh can consume at most 50 Diamonds within a day, the additional cost will be refreshed at 11.59 PM and then the cost will be started from 5 Diamonds on the first refresh of the next day again. #If players have completed the exploration on all 16 locations, they can click the refresh button to refresh the map for free 1 time. #In the exploration, Cherry Blossom Cake ( ) and Cherry Blossom Sake ( ) can also be found on the map. They can be used to exchange for various items in Cherry Blossom Festival (2018.04.25)). Draw Rates At 25 April 2018, JUMP made an announcement on the website through this PAGE about the draw rates for all items available in the Barren Dessert (2018.04.25) event. The translated version of the said information is as follows: *Twin Dices x 5 (8.88% Chance) *Portal x 10 (8.88% Chance) *300 Girls Emoji Potion Package x 10 (8.88% Chance) *Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Twin Dices x 3 (8.88% Chance) *Twin Dices x 2 (8.88% Chance) *Level 3 Attack Damage Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Attack Speed Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Armor Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Health Regeneration Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Percent Magic Penetration Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Cooldown Reduction Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Magic Resist Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Level 3 Mana Regeneration Gem x 1 (3.55% Chance) *Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 (2.96% Chance) *Level 4 Percent Armor Penetration Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Level 4 Armor Penetration Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Level 4 Health Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Level 4 Percent Health Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Level 4 Ability Power Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Level 4 Magic Penetration Gem x 1 (1.78% Chance) *Cherry Blossom Cake x 1 (1.02% Chance) *Cherry Blossom Sake x 1 (0.42% Chance) *Tenseiga x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Raishin (Akabane Raishin) (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Toyako x 1 (0.85% Chance) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Black Tea x 1 (0.85% Chance) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Wado Ichimonji x 1 (0.85% Chance) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Spiritual Purification Dagger (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Dead Sea Scrolls (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.85% Chance) *Break Blade (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.63% Chance) *Lightning x 1 (0.12% Chance) *Battlemage Ring (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.19% Chance) *Sacred Torah (Eternal Battlefield) x 1 (0.19% Chance) *Level 5 Red Gem Chest x 1 (0.23% Chance) *Level 5 Green Gem Chest x 1 (0.23% Chance) *Level 5 Blue Gem Chest x 1 (0.23% Chance) *Level 5 Yellow Gem Chest x 1 (0.23% Chance) *'ADC Gem Chest' x 1 (0.19% Chance) *'AP Gem Chest' x 1 (0.19% Chance) *'TANK Gem Chest' x 1 (0.19% Chance) ---- ----